Valentines Day (NaLi)
by LunaLina413
Summary: Valentines day is around the corner, and someone seems lonely. (I wrote this around valentines day...just posting late)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I've never posted for almost a year! I've been busy with school (ugh...just got out of failing grades. I have all B's now) and also dealing with my family (who's been a pain in the butt). So yeah...I don't know what else to say but I decided to make another fanfiction. Funny how I'm writing this and don't know who to make it about...let's go with another NaLi! Hope ya like it!**

It was another typical day in Magnolia. The city was bustling with people running errands, businesses, and jobs. Days have passed since Lisanna had just recently returned to the one and only Fairy Tail. It came around to be that time of year again. Valentines day was just around the corner and everyone was wondering what to do, who would they ask to be their valentine, and what to get them. There was one person in particular who looked at herself and told herself she wasn't going to get the guy she wants. Lisanna sits down in her room in front of her mirror, eyes tearing.

"(sighs*) I'm never going to have a good valentines day am I? I've been in the Anima world for so long that this still feels new to me. I want to be with Natsu, but in the real world he seems so close to Lucy. He'll never ask me to be his valentine. I just know it. What am I going to do? I don't want to spend Valentines Day alone."

Lisanna hears the doorknob on the door behind her turn. Mirajane poked her head in.

"Lisanna!"

Lisanna didn't look up.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me calling your name? I finished making dinner. Elfman's already eating. You better hurry before your food gets cold. I made your favorite!"

"I'll be there in a second."

Mirajane stayed at the door for a bit longer. Studying Lisanna, she finally spoke up.

"Lisanna, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You look like you got something going through your mind."

"I'M FINE!"

"Whoa, okay. Calm down Lisanna. You can come down when you're ready."

Mirajane closed the door and went back downstairs. Lisanna stayed where she was. She had no intention of going to eat. Her appetite just left her. She sat there and wept as thoughts buzzed through her head.

**1 1/2 hours later***

Mirajane and Elfman were in the kitchen just chatting. Elfman was reading "Wizard's Digest" while Mirajane washed the dishes. She was about to wash the last plate when she saw that it was comepletely full. She looked over to Elfman.

"I just realized that Lisanna never came down to eat."

"Why don't you take it upstairs to her?"

"Good idea. I'll be right back."

Mirajane poured a glass of water and took the plate and cup upstairs to Lisanna's room. She knocked but recieved no answer. So she opened the door and saw Lisanna asleep at her mirror. She set down the food and drink on the table and gently nudged Lisanna.

"Hey Lisanna, Wake up."

Lisanna slowly raised her head, blinked her eyes a few times, and then smelled the food.

"Wait, what? How did this food get here?"

"You fell asleep and never came down to eat."

"Thanks"

Lisanna turned her back and started to eat a bit. Mirajane pulled up a stool and sat next to her. Lisanna glanced over her shoulder.

"You can leave now."

"But I won't. Lisanna, I can tell something is troubling you and I want to know what. It's not like you to be all down like this. I remember you being the cheerful young sister who could bering happiness and peace to everyone."

"It's nothing. None of your business."

"Come on Lisanna. Just tell me. Please?"

Lisanna decided she had no choice but to tell her.

"Fine, but only if you promise to keep this a secret."

"I promise"

"Okay, well here's the thing. As you know Valentines day is coming up and everyone is getting together to throw a big party. Everyone's going to have dates except me. The guy I want to be with is taken."

Mirajane held up her hand.

"Lisanna, this is about Natsu isn't it?"

"Yes, how could you tell?"

Mirajane rolled her eyes.

"Well obviously since you two have been friends since you were young and also I see the way you look at him sometimes. You get that longing look on your face."

"Oh. Well, yeah. I guess you could tell. Anyways..."

"You want Natsu to be your valentine, am I right?"

"Yes, but he's already with Lucy and I'd feel horrible if I took him from her."

"Well why don't you talk to Natsu. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two."

Mirajane got up and left the room. Lisanna sat there staring at the door.

"Maybe I'll learn a thing or two. What does she mean by that?"

**End of Chpt. 1**

**Whew, well I finally finished the first part of this new fanfiction I made. Hopefully it's better than my last one. I know how I'm going to continue this story. It'll probably be 3-4 chapters. My schedule is clearing up so if you guys want to send me a couple of ideas for some stories, I'm all ears. I do like NaLi, GaLe, and JErza (JellalxErza). Well hoped you liked chpt. 1 of this story. Send me some reviews. THANKS!**

**EJT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It's LunaLina413 here. Well, you can just call me by my name which is Eric. I decided since I have some free time to go ahead and write the next chapter in this story. Hope you all like it and as always...NALI FTW!**

At the guild, Natsu was standing in front of the guild job board with Gray, Erza, and Lucy behind him. Happy was perched on his head.

"So, you guys wanna take this job?"

Erza took the paper and everyone studied it.

"Natsu, you do know that this job pays horribly just for eliminating a few bandits."

"I know, I know. But we get to beat up people. Ain't that gonna be awesome?!"

Gray rolled his eyes like he normally does whenever Natsu has an idea, Erza frowned, and Lucy just facepalmed.

"Always thinking about a brawl. That's Natsu for you."

"Well if you wanna get a better job, find one already."

"Fine, I will."

Lucy walked up to the board and started to look through the job listings. Lisanna had just entered the guild building and made her way over to Natsu. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Natsu."

Natsu turned his head to see Lisanna standing there in a blue tee-shirt and white shorts.

"Oh, hey Lisanna. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to ask if I could talk to you privately for a moment."

Natsu raised and eyebrow wondering what Lisanna could be talking about. He pointed to a table on the other side of the room.

"Sure, let's talk over there."

Natsu turned around to the rest of the group.

"You guys decide on a job. I need to talk to Lisanna."

Lisanna and Natsu walked over and sat down at the table. They sat in silence for a second until Lisanna broke the ice.

"Natsu, I wanted to ask you, are you and Lucy in a relationship?"

"Eh?! Why didja think that?"

"I mean..."

Lisanna's voiced trailed off and Natsu gave her a questioning look.

"Well, I mean you guys seem so close."

"Is this going somewhere?"

"Um, maybe...I just wanted to ask. You don't have to tell me, I never meant to pry."

Natsu just sat there in silence thinking to himself.

***Author's note: OMGWTF?!...yesh...Natsu is actually...thinking. Didn't see that coming eh? :P...well back to the story***

Finally Natsu spoke up.

"No, me and Lucy aren't a couple. I would never think of that. She's more of a sister to me."

A relieved look came accross Lisanna's face. Natsu noticed it and raised an eyebrow.

"Lisanna, are ya thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Erm...no. I don't believe so."

Lisanna just stared blanky. Her relieved look just dissappeared as she wondered how the heck Natsu saw through this considering he never even thinks and just bashes people about. Though, that's what made him cute at times.

"Lisanna?...Lisaaaannnaaa?"

Lisanna looked up to see Natsu's face like right in front of her and she jumped back a bit.

"Natsu! Don't scare me like that when I'm thinking."

"Well I have something I want to tell you."

As soon as he said that someone walked over and popped Natsu on the head. Who else but Erza would do that?

"NATSU! We've been waiting for long enough. We found a job. Let's go."

Natsu got up to go with Erza when Lisanna stopped the two of them.

"Actually, Erza, may I go with you guys?"

Natsu looked to Erza who smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course, let's go."

Erza turned around and picked up her overly packed wagon as she loves to carry and the group headed out on their job with the help of a new member.

**Hey guys...here's part 2 to the story. I know that this is like 2 months late, but my school life has been killing me. Gawds...just recieved a 72 and a 56 on 2 chemistry tests. Chemistry is like the bane of my school curricular. So I hope you guys like this part and I will begin to write the 3rd chapter later tonight after I finish some school work...yeah...I have annotations for "Guns, Germs, and Steel" by Jared Diamond. Courtesy of my lit teacher...-.-. Well send me some reviews...I've been getting better than I hoped considering I don't see myself as a good writer. Thanks for all the support people!**


End file.
